(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic switch for a candle, and more particularly, to a conductor comprised of a optical fiber or a magnet twisted pair cable provided along a wick of the candle to control flaring, musical and other candle light variations while preventing drop of the fatty substance of the candle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas a conventional candle is no longer a strictly portable light, its application tends to try multiple-layer and multi-directional development particularly in the entertaining purpose. Electronic flaring candle and musical candle are now generally available in the market. Usually, the burning wick controls the flaring or musical function. As the candle must be ignited to flare or sound musical tones, an electronic switch to control the candlelight is introduced. The switch while controlling the inherited electronic device in the candle also controls other electronic devices. However, the candlelight control device of the prior art is comparatively complicate to present certain difficulties in mass production.
Furthermore, a candle usually contains a linen or cotton wick. The burning wick produces heat to raise the temperature of and melt the candle in peripheral into fatty oil before being eventually consumed by the burning wick. However, it is difficult to control the flame of the candle and the burning wick may not keep straight all the time. The diverged flam often winds up that the certain part of the candle to the peripheral of the wick melts faster and even creates a gap. The fatty substance of the candle flows out to become drops that affect the appearance of the candle and quickly consume the candle.